


All grown up now

by Jessica_not_Jones



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_not_Jones/pseuds/Jessica_not_Jones
Summary: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”Tim gets up, but seems to lose the bit of apprehension he had before. His next look is more coy.“If you insist.” The wink isn’t there, but it practically rolls off his tongue with the tone.Perhaps Jason could have phrased it better. He definitely could have, because in the blink of an eye the brat is stripping and he stands there entranced and unmoving while the kid takes off the entire get up bit by bit.(OR Tim needs to stop running around in other people's suits)





	All grown up now

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be studying but instead I decided to write basically 5k of smut because I found this on Tumblr:
> 
> Prompt:  
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
> 
> I thought it would be perfect for this pairing and I simply had to write it. Enjoy the sin❤️️

Jason slams the last thug into a brick wall and watches the bastard slide all the way down.

Another group of Maroni’s thugs strolling through his territory. They knew damn well to stay out of Gotham proper, but they’d stray on the outskirts and give him trouble. It was clear they were more scared of the Big Bat than they were of him, but with Bruce’s whole ‘no killing’ rule it was a little difficult to keep up his reputation.

“Oracle to Red Hood, do you copy?”

“I thought I told you to stay off my damn channel.” he says, lighting a cigarette and taking off his helmet for a breather. He has a domino on of course, but he feels oddly exposed- not that he’d ever admit it.

“There’s a corner shop robbery on 45th. You’re closest with an ETA -”

“Two and half minutes. Hood out.”

He puts his helmet back on before he does a jump off the service ramp, onto his motorcycle and makes for the site.

There’s chatter from the others who are on patrol tonight. Cass occasionally mutters something, and Dick never stops talking- leering and teasing the criminals before he apprehends them. If it weren’t beneficial he’d cut his connection to their comms but he needs their intel occasionally…even if they don’t know they’re supplying it.

When he reaches there though, the perps have already been zip tied and the shop owner looks at him with a mildly confused glance.

“I already told the other guy thanks, and we’re just waiting for the GCPD. Slow night, Hood?” Jason’s narrowed eyes are concealed by the helmet.

“Some other guy is on my turf?”

The store owner tenses as Jason reflexively reached for his gun. When he notices the guy practically shaking, he sighs and lowers his hand. Old habits die hard.

“T-the guy was one of you bats. Symbol on his chest and everything. H-his costume looked something like yours if I remember it properly, but I can’t say for sure-”

“None of those guys dress anything like me- I don’t make a habit of running around in spandex polymer hybrids anymore. So I’m guessing I have a copy cat on the run. Anything else you have to say?”

The store owner gulps.

~

Jason finishes his rounds for the night, and checks all his sources.

No one has seen this guys profile for even a second. None of the few operational neighborhood cams can catch him. It’s almost like he knows the patrol routes and where the blind spots are. This alone makes the vigilante uneasy.

The one thing everyone keeps saying in general, “He’s dressed kinda like you.”

The thought alone makes him grit his teeth. Whoever this damn wannabe was, they clearly didn’t know the lengths Jason would go to just to kick some ass over a costume. He’d worked damn hard to build this identity, and he didn’t need to ruin this gig he had going over some kid playing dress up.

When he makes it out for the next night, Oracle is back in his ears- after hacking his comms again- and tipping him on a lead for a case gone cold. A drug bust that was supposed to go down was a high priority case for him, but his informants hadn’t found enough details for him to piece together what was going on.

As he’s on his way to the drop sight, something catches his eye.

Something _red._

The copycat is taking off at top speed, vaulting rooftops like nobody’s business and he could almost pass for a speedster with how quick he moves. He’s clearly smaller than him, but the training must have been similar because no one could toss their body into the air like that if they’d never met Dick Grayson.

Completely forgetting the case, Jason engages auto controls on the bike to head home, and aims his grappling hook for a nearby building. When the faker realizes he’s being followed, an almost charming laugh echoes behind him.

“You’ll have to do better than that Hood.” The other jumps straight off the building before arcing midair and vaulting off a flagpole only to land on a motorcycle and speed the hell out of there.

A smoke bomb goes off, but not before he’d tossed a tracker onto the bike with all the fury in hell. Oh yeah, this one was definitely a bat.

~

Jason’s been watching the tracker feed for a while and decides he’ll scope out the guy in civvies, because there’s no sense coming for it when his guard is up.

When he makes it back to his safe house he immediately bristles.

Someone is in his house.

“Relax Jason. I’m just here to talk.”

The vigilante immediately pulls out the gun at his waist. “Who are you, and how the fuck do you know my name?”

A slight chuckle.

“You despise me yet you can’t figure out who I am. Do I look that different, Jay? Take a long look, I won’t judge.”

He’d been too busy debating whether or not to shoot the fucker, that he hadn’t taken a good look at the intruder.

The outfit was a tight black bodysuit with less armor than he typically wore, a red bat on the chest with grey spattering, thigh high combat boots that contrasted the typical knee or mid calf height and a grey leather jacket instead of his typical brown one.

The body filling out the costume was lithe but fit, and when he looked up there was something eerily familiar about the person wearing it. Long locks falling into his eyes, a strikingly familiar bone structure and the amused tilt of the lips would be enticing were it not on the mouth of a trespasser.

“Where did you get my prototype costume?”

“It was easy when you left the sketches in the cave files, Jason.” The other finally takes off the mask and glides into a chair as though he owns the place before it clicks.

“Replacement?” The kid is damn well filled out compared to the last time Jason though it worth it to look at him. He must have been fifteen in the case file he’d last seen, but he’d never seen the brat up close aside from footage and shitty photographs. That was almost three years ago.

Now he was all angles and pouting lips that was annoyingly pretty, with hair the perfect length to grip and-

“Why are you here?”

“Bruce sent me to keep tabs on you.”

“You keep tabs on me by stealing my identity?”

“Don’t be stupid Todd. I used this suit to keep attention away from me. Red Robin is an established figure in Gotham so it wouldn’t be smart to run around-”

Jason exhales shakily. “Take it off.”

Tim freezes. For a moment too long, he freezes and red actually dusts his face. At this point the glare Jason was angling at Tim turns down right predatory.

Who gave him the right to run around looking entirely fuckable in Jason’s own designs and having the audacity to try to justify himself?

First he trespasses on his territory, then he steals his leads, then he breaks into his place while worst of all looking _nothing_ like the virginal beacon of innocence he’d read up on in all the files.

Jason’s eyes start from the bottom where the silver eyelets on the boots shine pristinely and drag all the way up to the middle of his toned thighs that meet an obscenely tight pair of pants that shouldn’t be functional for training or patrol along with the chest piece in blood red and the leather jacket that only shows just how well his shoulders have filled out his small but clean cut and compact body.

He doesn’t like the things he wants to do to Batman’s little gem, sitting there like some kind of Adonis in his beat up loveseat.

“You heard me. _Take. It. Off._ ”

Tim gets up, but seems to lose the bit of apprehension he had before. His next look is more coy.

“If you insist.” The wink isn’t there, but it practically rolls off his tongue with the tone.

Perhaps Jason could have phrased it better. He definitely could have, because in the blink of an eye the brat is stripping and he stands there entranced and unmoving while the kid takes off the entire get up bit by bit.

Tim drapes the jacket over the chair, and then peels off the vest and light armor. The older man can’t help but admire how smooth the skin is, unmarred except for a bullet wound in his shoulder and a faint burn on his waist.

The boots go next and the vigilante still hasn’t torn his eyes away as the younger of the two methodically removes them, bending in a way that should be illegal in those pants. Then it’s just the pants. The utility belt is unstrapped and laid on the table with a heavy clunk.

Tim flips his head up, black locks fluttering out of his face and watches Jason with a seemingly innocent gaze- before he opens his mouth that is.

“I’m not sure you want me to take the pants off. I’m not wearing any underwear… or a cup.”

Jason’s first thought is to ask the kid if he’s trying to lose his balls, before he spares another glance and sees one of two things. Firstly, the brat is watching him like something to eat and secondly, he’s not the only one hard.

Now the boy wasn’t _exactly_ jailbait. He was almost eighteen. He certainly wasn’t looking like jailbait now, walking over to Jason all half lidded eyes and red bitten lips. No he didn’t look like jailbait at all-

“Look replacement, I’m not keen on telling old Bats how I ruined his precious Robin-”

“For starts I’m not his precious boy wonder anymore and secondly if you’re not going to do anything when you’re looking at me like that, I’m damn sure if I put that outfit back on, I’d get _someone_ to fix my problem for me.”

That is the last straw. Let it be noted Jason Todd is a weak man. He grabs Tim forcefully, slamming into the wall and leaning into his ear.

“Is that what you wanted Babybird? Attention?”

The younger boy is breathing heavily now, erection pressing into Jason’s thigh. He doesn’t say anything, but he’s giving the man the most intense bedroom eyes he’s seen yet.

“You figured you’d wear an over glorified slut suit to prance through Gotham and let all those creeps get a good look at you?” he says almost growling. When he grabs a fistful of the Robin’s hair, the boy lets out a keen that goes straight the older man’s cock.

“I had to do something to get what I want…” the boy mutters breathily, hands roaming Jason’s shoulders and arms.

“You might be dressed like me Babybird, but you’re not me. For starters you’re too pretty. Just look at you all flushed and breathless. If I was cruel I wouldn’t even touch you -I’d just let you ride my leg like a bitch in heat and get yourself off. I bet you’d sound so perfect begging for it, wouldn’t you?”

Tim whimpers, pulling Jason closer to him desperately.

“God, Jason please.” There’s not a hint of malice in his tone. Just pure arousal.

“Bedroom. Now.”

He releases Tim and in a few moments of frantic grabbing with both not being able to take their hands off each other, they make it to the bed in the single room of the safe house. The younger wastes no time starting on Jason’s armor, stripping him down to his pants and domino.

He pauses to linger on the edge of Jason’s mask before caressing the side of his face and taking it off. Icy blue eyes meet sapphire and before he can think about it too much, Tim surges forward and presses their lips together.

It’s not soft or sweet but rather fierce and hungry. Jason slips his tongue into the boy’s mouth and the other groans, hands dropping from wide shoulders to palm himself through his trousers. Before he registers what’s happening Tim is being picked up, and he wraps his legs around the older man’s waist and continues to kiss him in earnest, fingers feathering through the whitened hair at the front.

They land on the bed with a soft thud, and deft fingers pull down his pants while kisses and nips are placed on his throat.

“God- please just touch me already Jason.” The boy’s practically writhing underneath him, cock painfully hard with a full body flush and the vigilante’s barely laid a hand on him.

“Oh I’ll do you one better Babybird,” he says, taking off his pants and cup to show his hardened cock that Tim practically drools over.

“I’m going to take you apart. I’m going to ruin you so perfectly that you won’t be able to walk and you damn well won’t remember anything but my name.”

Tim shudders and his eyes roll back beautifully as Jason playfully bites his neck.

“God yes, I’m going to enjoy this. Mark my words-I’m going to make you scream baby boy.”

 

He reaches down to grab hold of Tim’s erection and the boy immediately bucks into his hand, desperate for friction.

“So responsive… but so quiet. Talk to me kid. Tell me what you want.”

He continues to move his hand up and down, smearing the impressive amount precum down the shaft and gazing right at the beautiful member. It’s almost as though everything about the brat had to be pretty.

Jason moves his lips down from a well marked neck and pauses to lavish a pair of rosy nipples and he gets a breathy gasp as a reward. But still, the boy doesn’t talk.

He sighs. “Tim. Talk to me.”

The teen looks up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

“You’re probably going to ruin this if you _don’t_ talk. It’s not like this is your first rodeo, brat.”

“...It actually is.”

The vigilante freezes, and pulls off of Tim who lets out a needy whine that is fuel to the fire already building in the pit of his belly.

“You’re a virgin?” He says it as though it’s almost sacred, and in a way it is.

“Yes damn it, but that doesn’t change a thing. For all intents and purposes I still came to you Jason. If you’re going to call me a kid, or replacement and tell me to fuck off just do it now so I can leave.”

Jason takes a good look at the boy- flushed face, red bitten lips, mussed hair and still hard with heavy breathing- and makes up his mind.

“Oh fuck it.”

He pushes Tim back until he’s on top of him, supporting himself on his hands and kisses him until he’s breathless.

“I take it you didn’t come here for the whole roses and candles bullshit, did you?”

The flat look Tim levels him says enough. The teen reaches out and takes a firm grip of Jason’s cock and slides his hand over it in tandem with his own movements while the older lets out a hiss at the sudden contact.

“No Jason, I didn’t come for the roses and candles. I like what you have to offer, and you have no moral qualms about giving it to me. Does that explain enough?”

“Yes,” Jason grits out, fucking into Tim’s hand shamelessly.

“Good, now can we get to the good part?” he says, trying for bored but looking barely nonchalant.

In a split second he has the teen’s arms pinned overhead and growls out, “Don’t move. You don’t touch unless I say to, but feel free to make as much noise as you want. You start to move your hands, I will not hesitate to zip tie you. Am I clear baby boy?”

“Crystal.”

Jason’s grin is wicked.

“Good, now on your hands and knees. Let’s see that pretty ass in the air, huh?”

The teen wastes no time complying, and Jason reaches into the nightstand for a condom and a bottle of lube. He never thought he’d say it, but he silently thanks Bruce in his head for all the insane training that Robins get, because this kid has an ass that is simply perfect.

He reaches out, grabbing a handful of the flesh and kneading firmly while the kid rocks back into his grip, moaning and making little noises hot enough to rival a porn star.

“Damn Babybird, you look like you were born to be wrecked.” he murmurs, transfixed.

He opens the bottle of lube, ready to prep the teen without hesitation.

“This might be a bit uncomfortable, but I just need you to relax for me, okay? It gets better baby boy.”

He slicks up one of his fingers, rubbing it together to get the lube warm and then slowly works his way into the tight heat. Tim, however takes it like a champ.

It’s almost as though he’s done it before.

“Babybird, you’ve been bad haven’t you?”

The boy keens at the feeling and pushes his hips back to bring the finger in deeper. Oh he’s definitely fingered himself before.

“So you wait until everyone’s asleep in the manor before you get yourself all worked up? Who do you think of, hmm? Do you imagine its Dick pinning you against the wall?”

He punctuates this by adding another finger and scissoring it while Tim just gasps hotly and grasps the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

“Do you think of Bruce, waiting for you in the cave to hear all these pretty noises you make baby boy? What gets the precious boy wonder so hot and bothered that he can’t help but fuck himself senseless in his room late at night, biting on a pillow to keep quiet, huh?”

Tim is moaning at the delicious stretch, paired with a slight burn as Jason moves a bit too fast. He likes the pain because it makes the pleasure so much better.

“I was thinking of you. I-I’d imagine it was you touching me. You’re not like- god, you’re not like them. You don’t treat me like a child.”

Jason adds a third finger, and for a moment there’s nothing but the sound of slick fingers sliding in and out of Tim’s tight hole, and heavy breathing paired with needy little whimpers.

“Well to be fair Timmy, the way you look right now I don’t think I could ever treat you like a child again. What do you think they’ll say when you can barely sit tomorrow? When they see how I’ve ruined you for anybody else?”

He curls his fingers and strikes the gold when the kid outright screams.

“God, Jason please.” Tim keeps saying please until he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, and Jason keeps rubbing at his prostate relentlessly while the boy begs and begs for release. Unfortunately for him, the older man isn’t being exactly kind.

He removes his fingers entirely, and the teen almost cries at the loss.

“No- no please. Damnit Jason I need it!”

He sounds almost hysterical, so close to release but not quite there yet.

“I know exactly what you need baby boy, but I made you a promise. I did say I was going to ruin you, didn’t I? You’re not getting off that easy Tim. You wanted to wear that suit and now you’ll face the consequences. You wanted my attention and now you sure as hell got it.”

He places kisses on the inside of tight pale thighs and leaves bites along the boy’s hips, holding him tight as he squirms.

“If you don’t behave, I’ll only make this worse Babybird.”

The teen stops fidgeting.

“Good boy. Now sit up for me, and rest back on your heels.”

Tim moves delicately, but surely enough he sits up with his legs under him and his hands at his sides while he watches Jason with dilated eyes.

The vigilante is behind him, chest flush to his back and he reaches around to grip Tim’s cock in his hand, moving slowly and toying with him, never giving him enough friction to get him off.

“Kiss me, please.” It’s a breathless murmur, and he turns his head sideways hoping Jason will take the bait. When their lips meet Tim kisses him like he’s drowning, and there’s so much passion in it that the other man is thrown for a moment.

When the teen’s tongue glides into his mouth he groans and uses his free hand to pull him closer, and Tim simply ruts his ass back onto Jason’s erection shamelessly, hoping to speed things up.

“Not so fast Babybird.”

He turns the kid around and the look he gets makes something hot glide right down his spine.

The two of them are panting heavily, and Tim is so hard it hurts but Jason knows what he’s doing. He damn well intends to draw this out, because if Bruce ever finds out what he did, he’ll be a dead man.

The boy is seventeen but he’s so damn dainty compared to the rest of them, and Jason just wants to bend him in half and fuck him senseless. He’ll get there eventually.

 

He grips both of their cocks together and starts to move his hand, and the feeling is just perfect. It’s even better with all the gorgeous noises Tim keeps making, like he can’t bring himself to be quiet anymore, and Jason fucking loves it.

The teen leans forward and his head falls onto the man’s shoulder, breaths coming in deep pants now and he scrambles for purchase, knowing he won’t be allowed to come anytime soon. The moment he gets close, the ex con is going to pull away then grant him some delicious torture again until he’s lost his mind.

The prospect alone brings tears to his eyes.

His hips move of their own accord, bucking into Jason’s hand, and he hardly registers the praise falling off the other’s lips.

“That’s it. So gorgeous and needy. I’m going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

When he feels his hair being tugged again to expose his neck he outright moans.

The sound goes straight to Jason’s dick and he latches his mouth onto the unmarked skin, leaving a dark hickey that would surely worsen by morning. The teen is too caught up in the sensations to care, and so what if it was May. He’d wear a fucking turtle neck if he wanted.

With his free hand Jason slides two fingers back into Tim’s tight heat, and the boy whimpers prettily as he starts to scissor him again. The double sensations are almost too much, and his stomach starts to tighten, right before Jason pulls away his fucking hands.

“Fuck! Jason, I swear to god-”

“What did I tell you Babybird? You don’t look ruined yet. Wrecked, but not ruined.” His hands grip Tim’s ass but no amount of wriggling will get him to give the boy what he wants.

“God, please fuck me. I’ll beg. Please, pretty please fuck me. I swear I’ll never wear the suit again-”

“No. You’ll wear the suit again. I’m sure of it.” He slides three fingers back into him lightning fast and the teen curses and bites his lip at the perfect stretch.

“You won’t wear the suit on patrol again though. Not unless you want me to bend you over and fuck you on a rooftop for all the criminals in Gotham to see.”

The teen releases a full body shudder and practically sinks himself back onto Jason’s fingers in an effort to get them deeper.

“Fuck Jason-”

“We’ll get there baby boy.”

He finally lays the teen back down onto the bed, not pausing his relentless assault with his hands until he has to rip open the foil packet.

“You’re comfortable this way?”

“Yes. I want- I want to be able to see you.”

He slides the condom on himself, and lines himself up with Tim’s entrance. The teen’s thighs shake with the exertion.

He slowly sinks himself in, bit by bit and the two of them let out contented groans.

Tim is still so tight, and Jason swears profusely as the other grips around him like a vice, hot and slick and welcoming like he was built to take it. The teen moans at the full feeling, and doesn’t dare move- just lying there and savoring the feeling. There is a still a stretch, but the twinge of pain is nothing compared to how good it feels to have Jason fill him up.

It was better than he imagined, and the man is certainly bigger than he imagined- but the heady sensation of feeling like he was almost too full has Tim's eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

The vigilante pulls out slowly, and when he glides back in the teen whimpers prettily, grabbing at him frantically and leaving claw marks down his back. He sets a tempo, pulling in and out of the kid, but he’s so tight it’s almost too good. After a few minutes the teen grows impatient, but the older man is practicing restraint. He could damn well break the kid.

“Ah fuck- Jason faster please. Fuck me like you want to, not how you think I want it.”

“Babybird, I ah - I don’t think you know what you’re asking for. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The former Robin replies breathlessly, “Maybe I want you to.”

Jason looks at him with pure lust and leans down to kiss him, all teeth and tongues before throwing Tim’s legs over his shoulders and fucking him senseless.

Tim is rambling senselessly now, spewing a mix of _so good_ and _yes harder please_.

“So perfect baby boy. So fucking pretty when you look wrecked like this for me. Taking my cock so good. But Babybird, I did say I was going to make you scream.”

Before Tim can so much as open his eyes, Jason wraps the boy’s legs around his waist and changes the angle, hitting his prostate head on.

Tim, without shame, falls apart. He’s making unintelligible noises between all of it, and he’s seeing black in his peripheral vision. The vigilante snaps his hips up relentlessly and the teen is met with wave after wave of pleasure, wracking him until he can barely breath, and Jason’s slowly losing control, gripping the boy’s hips strongly enough to bruise.

After a tightening in his gut, Tim can’t even find the words to tell Jason he’s going to come and all he can even think is _Jason Jason Jason._

“That’s it baby boy. Come for me.”

Three words and he’s undone. He comes blindingly, vision blacking out, and arches off the bed screaming a mangled version of Jason’s name who grunts, following him soon after and sinking his teeth into the boy’s collarbone who whimpers softly.

For a while it feels like he’s floating, almost like he can’t feel his body and when he opens his eyes Jason’s tying off the condom and wiping cum off his chest in an almost affectionate manner.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, kid. Seriously- don’t mention it or Bats will kill me.”

“I won’t say anything.”

“Good, now get some rest. When you wake up I’ll find you some food and a new change of clothes.”

“What’s wrong with-”

“You must be out of your damn mind if you think you’re walking out of here in that thing. Go to sleep Tim.”

“Okay. Goodnight Jason.” He closes his eyes and falls asleep, too spent to complain.

Jason sweeps the hair away from the kid’s face as he drifts into a deep sleep and thinks he’s definitely not a kid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Drop me a comment and make my day❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
